Screams Within These Walls
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: To say Stiles and Malia don't get along is an understatement, they hate each other. Too bad, they are stuck in a mental institution together. But what happens when things aren't what they seem at this institution, can they figure it out together? (Stalia AU) (warning: dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

Malia

I can't remember the last time I was happy.

I think as I sit down in this hard wooden chair, my hands folded behind my back.

It's another group session, the doctors say they'll help with my issues, that I will find someone to relate to in them, but lately, all I feel after a long group session is lonely.

I already know I'm alone, not even my family will make the monthly visit to come see me.

As far as I was concerned I was left alone a long time ago.

I look around my group, wondering if anyone feels the same as me, my eyes land on the pale, skinny body I've come to hate.

He glances back at me as he crosses his arms over his chest, his lips upturn into a slow frown.

I scowl at him, lightly.

"Malia." My counselors voice snaps me out of my murderous thoughts. As I turn my head to meet her brown eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, folding my hands in my lap.

I've always hated him, that boy, with his stupid smirk, and callous attitude.

I've known him for as long as I've been locked up in here.

Nothing's changed.

"Anything new to share?" She asks, balancing her clip board against her knee.

I shake my head, pressing my lips together.

I don't want to share, I don't want them to know my secrets.

"Very well, then, and what about you, Stiles?" My teacher asks, Stiles's brown eyes stay glued to mine as he speaks with ease.

"I for one, have been great." He says in a cold voice, and I internally roll my eyes at him.

I zone out the rest of his speech, looking at my hands, one thing was certain, he wasn't fooling anyone.

(this is just a preview if you guys are interested, please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles**

"I for one have been great."

I put on my best smile, aiming it towards the annoying girl, who was glaring at me.

Malia Tate.

We're the same age.

As I glanced at her, she glared back, I could practically hear her teeth grinding in the small room.

I'm not sure why but I never got to know her, never gave her the chance, but I've known of her as long as we've both been stuck in here.

I begin to talk about how Eichen House has helped me progress as a person, how they've helped me forget my problems and become someone new, someone who could be trusted and loved someday.

Malia stares at her hands, and I smirk, as I stop talking.

For some reason only she could see through my bull shit.

Class ends, as I start to stand up but I feel a hand push me back, it's Malia, her hand on the thin material of my cotton t-shirt, she glares at me, pushing me back.

"Well, that's no way to treat someone." I cluck in mock disappointment as I glance into her brown eyes.

She scowls, removing her hand, and my heart beat returns to normal.

"You shouldn't lie, it's not good for your soul." She says, crossing her cotton t-shirt.

I scoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when do you believe I even have one?" I ask, standing up, and I see her face fall for a second, as if it isn't obvious she hates my guts.

"Whatever, I'm just saying." She says in a cold voice, and I smirk at her, grabbing my therapy book.

"Maybe this place will help us, Malia, maybe we will get better." I say, my voice dead panned, as I walk past her.

Suddenly, we hear a gun shot in the distance, my heart beat picks up, as I look at her, her eyes are as wide as mine, as she stares at me.

"Everyone into your rooms now, this is not a drill." The intercom is loud in my ears, as I grab my book fast, but Malia shakes her head.

"It's too late, we just have to hide." I look at her, she's shaking, and I feel the same way, but I chose to remain calm, or at least I hope I looked that way.

I nod, as I take her hand, leading her to the closet, it's a tight squeeze but we manage to fit in there, her body is pressed against mine, I can feel her ribs through her shirt, was she always this skinny?

We're both breathing heavily, most likely scared for our lives.

"Active shooter?" I whisper, looking into her brown eyes, they widen at my question.

"I don't know." She admits, closing her eyes.

I nod my head, biting the inside of my cheek, as I keep an eye out through the crack in the door.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

 ** _(Ok, so this is a little new to me, writing like this, but I hope you enjoy this second chapter, this is going to be a dark!AU in case you didn't know, I'm pretty sure I put some kind of warning in the description. As far as disorders go, I can give you a list and also back story! It will be useful for future chapters)_**

 ** _Malia: Anorexia and constant panic attacks, is sometimes scared to be alone, but prefers it, abandonment issues, keeps to herself most times, kind of lacks empathy, her parents sent her off to Eichen when she was just 14, has been there ever since)_**

 ** _Stiles: constant panic attacks, insomnia, anger issues, depression, suicidal tendencies, tendency to be an asshole, lacks understanding, major trust issues because both of his parents died at a young age, as been in foster care for his whole life.)_**


End file.
